


STARSTRUCK

by Multifandomtrash7



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Developing Relationship, Idols, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Romance, Secret Relationship, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slow Build, Slow To Update, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags Are Hard, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtrash7/pseuds/Multifandomtrash7
Summary: When Felix and Jisung didn't expect to find themselves dating famous idols.This story is a mix of dms/ig posts and actual storytelling heheA/N: Please just give this a shot I suck at summaries lmao
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys like this I know its short but the next chapter is nothing but worldbuilding and its hopefully much longer uwu

**Chris_Chan97**

❤💬↪

1,000,000 likes 

**Chris_Chan97** I felt cute today might delete later 

View all 30,907 comments 

Ilove3racha: OMG why is he so cute who allowed him to be this cute why are you so cute for?????????

Binnieismine: Don't you dare delete im loyal to Changbin but <HHHHHHHHHHH

IloveSUNG: @Lixlee Felixxxx look at this I know you don't like them but loooook!!!

LIX: @Jisungmarryme Minho can you please chill and why are you tagging me you know I don't care about you and your love for Jisung bye. 

________________________________________________________________________________

JUST TWO BROS CHILLING~

 **ILOVESUNG** added **LEAVEMEALONE** to JUST TWO BROS CHILLING

 **ILOVESUNG** added **LIX** to JUST TWO BROS CHILLING

**ILOVESUNG**

I know the gc name doesn't make sense anymore but idk 

anyway let's talk about the 3racha concert they gonna be going on what if they come here to AUSTRILAAAA~ 

it would be a great memory to have before we have to leave to Seoul

anyway, wait I get to breathe the same air as Jisung give me a minute. 

**LEAVEMEALONE**

Can you shut up your spamming and I can't ignore you if you spam me 

**ILOVESUNG**

Why are you so mean to me Seungmin :(

**LIX**

Why am I friends with yall 

**ILOVESUNG**

Oi Felix my bro why are you so rude it wasn't even Jisung it was chan like cant you read anywaysssss can you agree to come with me to see 3racha live? 

**LIX** left TWO BROS CHILLING 

**ILOVESUNG**

NOOOOO DONT LEAVE ME 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to reply to comments so don't be afraid to do so and if I make any mistakes don't be afraid to point them out too <3

Felix was currently sitting outside of the many cafes in Sydney he wanted to wake up so what's better than going downtown and buy an overpriced coffee he looked up from his phone noticing his bestfriend running up to him sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose he wasn't fully awake to handle Minho at the moment he took a sip of his coffee before he was prepared to here the onslaught of information the other boy is about to hit him with. 

"FEEEELIIIIXXX" Minho shouts as he sits down on the chair opposite to Felix. "Can you calm down so what's got you so excited?" Felix knew he was gonna regret answering but he decided it was best to get this conversation over and down with as quick as possible. "Look," was all Minho replied with as he shoves his phone into the unexpecting boy's face." They just dropped the tour dates so?". 

"They are coming here in two weeks and you have to come Seungmin already said no and there's no way in hell I can go without someone and your my only hope sooooo pleaseeee come with me I'll pay for both tickets" Minho begged using puppy dog eyes making it basically hard for Felix to decline. "Okay fine I'll go," Felix said while sighing giving in he didn't have time to take back what he just said as Minho leaned over the small table and hugged the other as he repeatedly thanked the shorter boy. 

_________

Chris smiled as he read through the comments on their current Instagram post everyone seemed too excited to see them live some for the first time some for seconde etcetera he hasn't seen their fans for a while now so he was equally excited to go on this world tour with Changbin and Jisung. He got up leaving the lounge to get his make up finished for the photoshoot they had to advertise the upcoming tour while leaving the other two boys in the room. Chris was the most excited to visit Australia he hasn't seen his home town in years he was honesty homesick so he couldn't wait till he could see those sandy beaches and have the hot sun rays hit against his skin once again. 

"Oi Chris how long does it take you to get your make up done is been forever~" Jisung dragged the last word out as his head dangled off the edge of one of the couches. "Why are you impatient it's not like we are in a rush we still got an hour before we have to leave" Changbin scoffed as he rolled his eyes before he continued to use scroll through his phone. 

"Why can't you lighten up it must be so hard being this boring I can't relate hehe I cant wait to see a crowd of our fans screaming again it feels like forever since our last tour," Jisung said while reminiscing about their past as he got up to grab a bottle of water on the nearby table. 

"I have to agree with you there the last time we did a tour it was just to a few cities but this time we going really worldwide im finally gonna see the London eye and so many other attractions I never thought id see in my lifetime" The shorter boy looked sad and Jisung didn't like it one bit. 

"Okay, that's enough this doesn't need to start getting deep im the mood maker this atmosphere should be happy, not gloomy you are going to see the sites you want so smile channie" Jisung states giving the other the biggest smile he could master which caused the other to chuckle and shake his head Jisung did have a point. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long break my life has been hectic lately anyways I hope you like the new chapter i know it's short but I felt bad for going for so long :)
> 
> also, Chan is taller than Felix in this ><

Two weeks later... 

Felix still half asleep as he staggered towards the kitchen he was currently at Minho's house since they planned to go straight from his house over to the stadium it was 9 am currently disappointed he didn't sleep in for longer he went to make himself some coffee hoping it will help wake himself up more. 

A few hours later at 1 pm to be exact Minho walked into the living room to meet the other boy who was too busy scrolling through his phone yawning he flung himself onto the couch beside the other boy who looked up with wide eyes before quickly going back to what he was doing. 

"Hey! don't ignore me!" Minho said the irritation evident in his voice as he leant over and snatched the phone out of Felix's hand resulting in the other to retaliate causing boys to end up on the floor. "What the hell was that," The taller boy says as he shoves the other boy off him. "You didn't even acknowledge I was here whats so interesting anyway" Minho states still breathing heavily while moving his hair out of his face. "Hyunjin just updated his status he and Jeongin are finally dating he has been posting none stop and hasn't stopped spamming me I've just been reading it all but I'm too tired to even reply at this point" Felix explained. Both boys spent most of the rest of the day in the lounge before finally getting ready and heading out to the 3RACHA concert.

It was 8 pm the concert was gonna start in around about an hour both boys had seat tickets so they didn't have to suffer from camping outside for hours and the pushing when it came with standing in the pits. Both boys finally arrived at the venue after setting out at 6:30 Felix wore a plain t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top with black Nike trainers and denim jeans whereas Minho was top to bottom in merch. 

Time skip..... 

"Felix wasn't that amazing Jisung is even more handsome in person don't you think?"

"I guess so"

"So no one caught your eye?"

"Minho wait here for a bit I need to find where the restroom is," Felix says ignoring the question before sprinting down the main corridor after wandering down various different corridors the shorter male come to the conclusion that he got himself lost sighing he breathed in and out before trying his best not to panic he could always just call Minho and describe his surroundings to bad everything looked the same. He then tried his best to retrace his steps but to no avail stumbling across a brightly lit corridor as he walked past one of the many doors he ended up getting smacked into the face with one resulting to falling hard onto the floor. 

"Shhh don't scream I'll help you out but please just don't scream," The guy said leaning over with his hand out ready for the other boy to grab onto, he had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Felix, for only a second found himself mesmerised by his features but was soon knocked out of his daze once the pain finally hit he was fast to grab his head and wince in pain. "Get off me I just want to find my friend and leave," the shorter male said angrily as he swatted the other boy's hand away. "But you hit your head against the door pretty hard I should at least take you to the hospital to get checked over" The concern was clear to Felix but he didn't care at this point he just wanted to get out of there "No, thank you". 

"Why arent you freaking out right now and asking for my autograph I didn't expect this type of reaction maybe its due to your injury" The cute boy states looking confused as he looked at the boy on the ground "No it's not I don't care who you are, to be honest, I only came here because my friend I don't even know your name" hoping that will be enough Felix got up and tried to leave but was stopped when the blonde boy grabbed his arm causing him to spin around to face him.

"Well, my name is Christopher my stage name is Bang Chan and I'm-" Chris was then interrupted by the shorter male. "I don't care didn't you hear me the first ti- ow" Felix's sentence was interrupted as he stumbled back a bit he was still grabbing the side of his head it was pounding he was definitely going to get a headache soon. Chris didn't wait another second before he went back into his room with Felix and soon enough after explaining the situation all three members of 3RACHA and their manager took Felix to the closest hospital. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Felix got checked over and he only ended up with a mild concussion Chris paced back and forth in the waiting room while Changbin and Jisung just sat and talked about the concert soon enough the doctor came and explained the situation to the three boys and their manager and not long after Felix was being sent back to Minho's place by taxi that Chris was kind enough to pay for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write I was happy with it so I re wrote it a bunch but I feel like what I've done Is good enough the story will start picking up now soooooo i hope to see what yall think also thank you for reading :)

By the time Felix arrived back Minho had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him, Felix smiled slightly as he saw the boy sprawled out with his arm hanging off the edge shaking his head he headed up to the spare room he was occupying and soon enough he was fast asleep. 

Next day... 

Minho and Felix were currently rewatching the footage Minho filmed during the concert in the large tv in the lounge Felix kept zoning out constantly thinking back to his encounter with the idol who was currently on tv. 

Blonde locks...

Blue sapphire eyes...

Plump pink lips...

Flawless skin... 

"...ix" 

"Felix"

"Huh? what?" Felix said as he snapped out of his thoughts and faced the other boy with wide eyes earning a small chuckle in response. "I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes what's on your mind?" Minho asked adjusting himself to face the younger boy. "Its nothing" He tried to end the conversation but he knew better the older boy would not let this go until he told him what up. 

"Don't lie to me and now spill" yup he was not going to give Felix sighed and closed his eyes before telling him about yesterday's events. "Okay okay so it's about yesterday at the concert I kinda bumped into I think his name was Bang chan..." as Felix started to talk his voice grew quieter as he stared into space. "Be serious Felix its not time for jokes".

"I'm not lying *sigh* too bad he hit me so hard with the door I'm surprised myself that I remember the encounter he even paid for the taxi that bought be back and you know I'm broke" He began to rub his head it was still sore from the night before. Minho stared at Felix's face for a while to see if he was lying but after a while not even a chuckle or a hit to say 'Just kidding' from the other made him realise that Felix was indeed telling the truth a gasp escaped his mouth as he slapped his right and over it. 

"No way how could that happen to you and not me im their biggest fan not you ugh"

"Sorry bro" Felix frowned while he rubbed the other boys back in an attempt to comfort him 

"Anyways you might as well tell the whole story so what went down and don't miss out anything"

"Okay okay listen up"

"So when we move to Seoul do you think you could meet up with again you seem to have luck on your side maybe you can help me meet Jisung in the process?" Minho blinked continuously trying to give his best puppy dog face resulting in Felix shaking his head in response. 

"He is a famous idol I would find it easier to get a job then somehow bump into him again and that's saying a lot and how could it work im a total nobody and everyone knows him it's destined for failure and I kinda never told him my name" Felix sighed as he leant back and stared at the ceiling the idol must have already forgotten about him so he should too.

________________________

"Yo, Chris," Jisung said as he walked into the lounge of the hotel's lobby carrying a few shopping bags he decided while he was in Australia he would buy a much of stuff to keep as memories for when they headed back to Korea. 

"What's up?" Chris looked up to face the other boy from his phone he was currently lying down on one of the many sofa's while Changbin was doing the exact same thing just opposite of him. 

"Did you get your little friends' number from yesterday?" 

"No, why would I?"

"I thought you would like to check on him since you are the one who gave him a concussion after all"

"..." 

"Exactly anyways the tour is ending soon I'm going to miss seeing our fans but least we will be back home," the brunette said as he pushed Changbin in order from to sit before proceeding to sit beside him. 

"Well it doesn't matter now, he lives over here once we leave we will never see him again"

After awhile Jisung and Changbin started talking amongst themselves meanwhile Bang Chan thought back to his encounter with the other male he smiled lightly at how the other seemed unfazed by the fact he was an idol and was even bold enough to so straight up with him he totally found that aspect of that boy really intriguing he really won't miss an opportunity to see him again to bad being an idol is one of the busiest jobs he could have chosen and they would be in two completely different continents soon enough. 

One month later...

"Minho hurry up and grab your bags already we are going to be late"

"Oh my god relax we got time"

"We have to check-in in 2 hours you know and you know how traffic is"

"You are no fun you know, take a deep breath and let's go, I'm driving" Minho didn't give Felix a chance to say something as he slid passed the other and headed straight to the red Hyundai parked in the driveway. 

A few hours later they were on the next flight to Seoul, South Korea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for such a slow start it will pick up next update I promise also sorry for the slow updates I'm lazy lmao but I won't abandon this fic don't worry anyways please tell me what you think so far and if I made any mistakes I don't have a beta reader and I try my best to proofread before I post anyways I hope you enjoy ><.

5 TOTAL DISASTERS 

**LIX**

New look who dis 

(p.s I took this pic earlier today ><)

**HYUNJINNN**

Ooooooo new hair colour I like it also ANSWER YOUR DMS I HATE I CANT JUST BUST INTO YOUR HOUSE ANYMORE!!!!

**SUNSHINE**

Lmao maybe it's a good thing he moved continents... 

**Jeongin_Yang**

I'm cringing so hard rn please never say that again, please and this is why I like to act like I don't know you why are yall are wait where is Minho, Felix?

**LIX**

He has been looking for work all day tbh I should be doing the same... 

**SUNSHINE**

Felix, why don't you just apply for JYP? You are hella talented I bet you would get excepted 

**LIX**

Oh hell no I don't want to make a fool of myself I'd rather nvm I'll just apply at a fast food place or something, for now, I need easy money.

**SUNSHINE**

Whatever you say anyways I gotta go now bye 

**HYUNJINNN**

I'll make my exit too I gotta sleep cause I have work to do tmr :(

**LIX**

It's all good don't worry byeee <3 

**Jeongin_Yang**

Same, talk to you later Felix 

**LIX**

K 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later...

With the sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the soft mumbling of others passing by Felix was currently blasting a song from 3RACHA in his earphones he wouldn't admit it out loud or to most importantly Minho, but he totally fell in love with their music after their concert and hasn't stopped listening to it since. The blonde admired the town he would be now living in it seemed so peaceful but what he was about to do turned him into a nervous wreck. 

As the blonde made his way over to Starbucks today was his first day and he was beyond nervous his heartbeat was so beating so loud he swore others could hear it. Breathing in and out and pushed the door open the coffeehouse was jam-packed he would definitely be working hard today great his first day wouldn't be a breeze after all. The blonde was greeted by a boy who looked roughly around his age behind the counter smiled awkwardly right back at him before getting he went into the back set up everything and began to work. 

"Hey I'm Yeonjun" Wow he was tall, had the clearest skin, warm brown eyes and his hair was a distracting neon pink what a questionable hair colour choice, but to be honest it suited him his outfit he had one is something Felix would only dream of wearing the shorter boy really lacked any sense of fashion Yeonjun might just be the right guy to help him fix that in the future the blonde thought to himself. 

"Felix" He replied shyly rubbing the back of his neck then proceeded to shake the other boy's hand he wasn't the best at meeting new people so this wasn't the ideal job but hey money is money being picky wasn't an option. 

"You must be the newbie I hope we can get along," The other boy said while he smiled brightly while handing a customer a hot chocolate. 

"Likewise, so is it always this busy I have no clue if I can handle this I haven't done a job like this before"

"Sometimes It gets real crowed when that one idol shows up fans tend to leak his schedule but hey it's better for business so I don't mind"

"Oh cool... wait what?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chris_Chan97**

❤💬↪

2,797,201 likes

 **Chris_Chan97** I miss all of you so much >< I can anyone guess where I'm headed? 

View all 70,177 comments

Changbinn7: Recording studio?

Changchan: Hopefully going to relax and rest I hope I don't want you to overwork yourself :(

Ilove3racha: The JYP building?

Sriracha3racha3: I have no clue but hey at least I know you look like a whole meal uwu

Binnieismine: @Sriracha3racha3 I'm cringing so hard rn god help me, T-T

IloveSUNG: I hope to see you again and I hoped you and my friend had fun ^-^

BanggChann: @IloveSUNG what do you mean? who are you? are you a troll? explain????

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Chris pressed send he turned his phone off he was dead tired he just finished what felt like a life long set of interviews he looked outside of the window to see the city of Seoul it was definitely a sight to see a breathtakingly mesmerising city to visit especially at night slowly but surely he began once again zoning out it has happened more frequently even Jisung and Changbin began to notice. 

"Hey, mate are you okay?" Jisung whispered concern clearly written upon his face as he shook the others shoulder. 

"Wha- um yeah why?"

"You just seem a little off do you need a break I'm sure everyone could understand I can even tell them if you lik-"

"I'm fine Jisung can you just please drop it"

"Okay okay, sorry" The brunette quickly put his hands up in defence before turning around to Changbin who just shrugged in response before going back to gazing outside of the window. The car was filled with deafening silence as every occupant went back to what they were doing as they headed to the next place in the schedule. 


End file.
